Heretofore it has been the practice of affixing a line to any fishing gear by holding the item to be tied in one hand and the line in the other, then making the tie with the sharp barbs and hooks exposed. This fixture will eliminate the potential of an accidental wound by the exposed sharp hooks. The item to be tied will be held securely under the protective jaws of the fixture with only the loop that receives the line exposed. This make the operation safer and promotes a neat securely tied knot much faster than the conventional manual method.